


Does He Know

by Mission_ARS



Category: One Direction
Genre: Gen, Hurt Niall, Niall-centric, Secrets, Violence, mysterious bruises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mission_ARS/pseuds/Mission_ARS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam felt a pit of dread opening in his stomach. Niall stood up, and said quietly, so only the boys could hear, “What are you doing, Lou?”</p>
<p>Louis accidently out's a secret Niall's been keeping from everyone at a signing, questions are asked. Is Niall telling the truth? None of the One Direction members seem to think so</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Nialler,” Liam tusseled his hair, “What’s up?”

“Just woke up the other lads up,” Niall answered, “Want to get some food?”

Liam frowned, “We’ve got to wait for the lads, Ni. It’s only polite.”

Niall put an arm around Liam as they walked down the corridor back to their hotel room, “Stop being such a gentleman.” Niall laughed, eyes glowing

The two of them entered the room that they shared with Zayn. Zayn glowered at them, still not fully awake and in his ‘I’m up but that doesn’t mean I like mornings’ mood. Niall lauged at Zayn and danced into the kitchen, “Come on Zaynie, help us set up. Haz and Lou will be over any minute,”

True to Nialls word, the door opened again and Loui walked in, as usual with his hand resting on Harry’s arm.

“Morning lads,” Louis called cheerfully

“Morning, Lou.” Niall, Liam and Harry replied.

Zayn just glowered at Louis, “Go away.”

Louis laughed, “Aw did someone get woken up to early?”

“Yes, and if you lads don’t mind I’m going back to sleep.”

“No, you’re not,” Liam called from where he was in the kitchen, pulling out everyones favourite cereals and putting slices of bread in the toaster, “We have a busy week, it’s a signing today, a concert tomorrow, and interviews for the rest. The signings in two hours and management wants us to be on time for this one.”

Zayn rolled his eyes “Remind me why I wanted to do this again?”

Louis slung his arm over Zayns shoulder, “For the fame and the money mate,”

“And girls,” Harry piped up, Louis grinned, “Definetly for the girls,”

“Uh, lads,” Liam said, Zayn, Harry and Louis looked at him, “What?”

“Niall’s going to eat all your breakfast if you don’t start moving.”

Niall winked from where he was sitting.

“Oh no you don’t,”

Just as they were finishing getting ready, Liam’s phone rang.

He picked it up and talked seriously for a few minutes.

“Yeah… yep, we’re almost done. Now? Yeah, yeah, we’ll be there… We’ll be out in ten if I can do anything about it but…” Liam sighed dispearingly, “Knowing thease lads it could be twenty minutes. Ok!Ok! I was kidding, just joking. We won’t be late,” He snapped as he hung up.

“It was management,” He explained, “They’re sending the Limo to take us to the signing now, so we need to get down to the lobby like now,” he paused, “Where’s Zayn?”

“In the bathroom, I’ll get him.” Niall said jumping up.

Five minutes later and Niall was back dragging a pouting Zayn in tow. Before Zayn could even open his mouth to speak Liam said, “Your hair looks fine Zayn.”

Louis put his arm around as the five of them walked, Harry and Louis leading. Louis looked around warily, and them whispered something in Harry’s ear, his gaze flickering to Niall. Harry grinned at what Louis had whispered and whispered something back.

Liam narrowed his eyes at them, whatever they were planning, it meant trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

They were at the mall and backstage, Harry was repeatedly nudging Louis and whispering something in Louis ear, while Louis was giggling and whispering something back.

“What’s going on?” Liam finally lost it, they had been doing this the whole trip to the mall, “Whatever you’re planning, Lou…” he let his threat trail off, glearing at his bandmate.

“It’s none of your concern, DAD,” Louis nudged Liam in the side, “You’ll see.”

Liam didn’t like the sound of that.

“So you are planning something!” Liam paused, “Look, just… just make sure your ‘joke’ or whatever it is doesn’t hurt anyone. There’s a lot of fan’s outside,”

“None of the fans will get hurt,” Louis promised.

Harry’s shifting from foot to foot didn’t go un noticed by Liam.

“Do you know something I don’t, Harry Styles?” Liam crossed his arms and tapped his feet warningly.

“Uh, nope, nothing, just going to find some girls, catch ya later Payne,” Harry darted off

Liam glowered at him and turned back to Louis, only to find he had slipped off somewhere.

“Liam,” a deep voice growled, “It’s time to go on, if you see one of the boys can you tell them,”

Liam nodded and hurried off to find the other lads.  
Five minutes later and the boys walked up onto the stage and took their seats, to a screaming round of applause and cheers and squeals. Harry walked on with his arm around Louis, and they sat down together in the middle, while Liam and Zayn sat down together, and Niall was on the side next to Louis.

Louis grabbed the mic, a mischevious glint in his eyes. Liam sent him a warning look, which Louis just ignored.

“Hello,” He greeted.

All the fans screamed back.

Twenty minutes later all five of them were signing like crazy. Liam kept glancing at Louis out of the corner of his eye. Louis was shaking his head, laughing along and glancing at Harry, who was flirting with ever single girl coming up. Harry glanced back at him. Louis nodded. He grabbed the mic.

“Quiet, Quiet! The swagmasta demands quiet!” He stood up, everyone went quiet. The four boys looked at him. Harry closed his eyes. Liam shot him a look of deepest warning, Niall glanced at him curiously, Louis smiled back at him. Zayn stopped signing and tilted his head in Louis direction. Louis just smiled wider and started speaking. “You know how no-one has seen Niall with his shirt off recently?”

The crowd screamed in agreement.

Liam felt a pit of dread opening in his stomach. Niall stood up, and said quietly, so only the boys could hear, “What are you doing, Lou?”

Louis shook Niall off, “Well, it’s time to change that.” Dropping the microphone, he tackled Niall and ripped the blonde boy’s shirt right off.

There was a collective gasp through the crowd, then everyone was screaming.

Niall’s eyes widenned, and sudden realization fleared in his eyes and he tried to desperately cover himself.

Louis stepped back, to admire his work, his mouth in a round ‘o’ of surprise.

Liam’s mouth dropped open. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t this. Harry suddenly regretted not stopping him. Even Zayn, for once, lost his cool demanour. He stood up.

“We apologise, but we’re taking a short break,” management walked up. The curtians were pulled closed. “We’ll be back in ten minutes,”

The crowd couldn’t stop screaming.

As soon as they were out of sight, Niall burst into tears and sprinted off. Louis took a step forward, his comic smile sliding off of his face, he picked up Niall’s t-shirt, for once lost for words.

Liam whirled around, completely losing control, slamming Louis into the wall. “What the hell have you done, Louis? What were you effeing thinking? Did you do that on purpose?”


	3. Chapter 3

Niall couldn’t believe it, he was so embarassed. He didn’t know if he could take two hours of signing. He didn’t even want to think about it. He wiped the tears away but they kept coming. Finally he collapsed in one of the toilet cubicals, and leant against the wall. Burying his head in his legs, he sobbed silently. They weren’t supposed to know.

“I didn’t know,” Louis snapped defensively, “It was just a joke. A joke, lads, that’s it.”

“That’s it?” Liam took a step closer to Louis until they were nose to nose. He was so angry that even Louis flinched. “I think that went a bit too far this time. What the hell did you think you were doing?” He tapped Louis head, “What’s in their, fary dust?”

“Hey!” Harry stepped forward, “He didn’t mean to hurt Niall. He wouldn’t of done it if he had known.”

Liam relaxed a little, still angry, “Did you know?”

Louis shook his head, “No! I wouldn’t have done it if I had.”

Liam looked around at Zayn and Harry, “Did you guys know?”

They shook their heads. Liam slouched against the wall next to Louis. “I feel like I should have known,”

Zayn put his hand on Liam’s shoulder an squeezed comfortingly, “How could you? No one knew but him.”

“Speaking of, we should probably go talk to him.” Harry said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Niall!” Liam called as they walked down the backstage corridors, “Niall?”

“It’s no use, Li,” Zayn said as they stopped outside the toilets, “He either can’t hear us or isn’t repling.”

“Shhh, do you hear that?” Louis whispered, they all listened carefully. Someone was crying in the toilets.

“Niall!” Harry called as they all burst into the bathroom.

“Go away!” Niall sobbed.

“Come on, Ni. Come outta there and talk to us, yeah?” Liam said in a soothing voice, “Louis even going to give his shirt so we don’t have to see. We’ll even find you a jacket if you want.”

“What?” Louis whispered.

“Just do it,” Liam hissed back, “This is your fault anyway.”

There was a sniffle, “Can-can you throw it over, I-I don’t want you to see.”

Louis took his shirt off and threw it over to Niall, “Th-thanks, Lou.” The cubical door clicked and Niall came out. His face was red and puffy from crying. Immediately all the boys enveloped him in a hug.

Once they had all pulled away Liam said, “What happened, Ni? Why didn’t you tell us?”

Niall looked down staring at his hands, “I didn’t want to worry you, I only fell down the stairs, that’s all,”

“Bullshit,” Zayn swore, pulling one of Nialls arms out so they could all see, “You don’t get bruises shaped like hands from falling down the stairs.”

Niall tried to pull his arm out of Zayn’s grip, “Well I did!”

Louis traced his fingers lightly over the colourful array of bruises on Niall’s arm, Niall flinched and tried to pull his arm away but Zayn was still holding on tight to it.

Harry kept an arm around Niall as he stared transfixed at the bruises on Niall’s arm.

Liam couldn’t believe that Niall had done such a good job of hiding them, how could they have not noticed? It was obvious, just by looking at the bruises, that this had been going on for a while.

“Is someone hurting you?” Harry asked gently, “You need tell us if they are so we can do something,”

“I told you, I fell down the stairs and it’s just a coincidence that one of them looks like a hand.”

“Damn it!” Zayn suddenly yelled, “Stop lying to us! We’re just trying to help you!”

Liam didn’t miss the way Niall flinched at Zayn’s tone, apparently Zayn didn’t either because his tone softened. “I’m sorry, Ni. Can you please just tell us who this bastard is so I can beat the shit out of him,”

Niall’s eye’s welled with tears, “There’s nothing you can do, because there’s nothing going on.”

The door to the bathroom opened and management came in, “Did any of you know about this?”

The shook their heads, while Niall just stared at the floor.

“You boys have to go out there now. Niall, we’ll talk to you later. For now you’re going to tell them that you were in a sking accident and your fine just a little beat up. You didn’t tell them because you didn’t want anyone to worry.”

Niall nodded and wiped his eyes, “Can I borrow someones jacket, to hide my arms?” he asked

“You can wear mine.” Harry said shrugging his off.

“Thanks,”

They all walked out and down corridor, Louis was wearing Nialls torn top. Liam hung back and watched the four of them go back on stage, smiling as if nothing had happened.

 _We’re talking about this later,_ he promised Niall silently, _I’m going to find out who did that to you and I’m going to make them pay!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Trouble in Paradise?_ **

_Is there trouble in Paradise for One Directions Niall Horan? At One Directions recent signing Niall seemed to be acting normal, it wasn’t until felllow bandmember Louis Tomlinson ripped off Niall’s shirt as a laugh for the fan’s and ( to everyones horror) we caught a glimps at the many bruises littering Horan’s chest and arms before he hid them. Upon questioning, the lads will not explain how Horan attained thease injuries except that he was quote ‘in a sking accident’. However, we’re not so quick to believe them. Could Niall really have received that many bruises from a little ‘accident’? Or is there something else that’s going on behind closed doors that we’re not awear of? Is it possible that maybe the One Direction lads aren’t the best pals we all think (or thought) they were?_

**_Niall Horan- sking accident?_ **

_The One Direction lads mall signing held yesterday had directioners all gasping in horror rather then excitement as Irish member Niall Horan revealed a painful array of bruises he has received from a particularly nasty sking accident. Fellow bandmember Louis Tomlinson, obviously unawear of Niall’s bruises and wish to keep them quiet, ripped off Niall’s shirts in front of thounsands of fans revealing the scattered and painful looking bruises Niall had aquired on his recent sking adventure. After recovering from the shock of his secret being known, the One Direction lads annouced “Niall is fine, we know that the bruises are concerning, but it is nothing to be worried about. He just had a little sking accident and got a little beat up,” “It’s my fault,” Louis continued, “He didn’t tell anyone about them because he didn’t want anyone to worry and we all know what a worrier our Daddy Direction is,” he then added gaining some laughs from the relieved crowd…_

**_Tomlinson reveals Horans hidden bruises_ **

_With the recent One Direction thousands of girls from all ages showed up excited to have a chance to meet the five lads. However that excitement turned into horror when band member Louis Tomlinson revealed fellow band member Niall Horans hidden bruises. These bruises supposedly ‘gained in a sking accident’ has millions of their fans concerned over the band members well being. Could this be an act of rebellion? Tomlinson, the wild card of One Direction is known for his rebellious, unruly attitued, and for his sassy remarks and the jokes that he has pulled. Has something been going on between the five lads that fan’s have not been awear of until now? Was Tomlinson revealing Horan’s bruises his way of saying he will not put up with the treatment that him and Horan have been receiving? Could one of the other members have done this to Horan? Or was it their management who were the ones throwing their fists?”_

“It’s everywhere! Can’t they just keep there noses to themselves for once instead of sticking them in our lives!” Louis fummed throwing the paper on the floor.

Zayn picked up the paper and scaned the article, “Look at this one, it practically implies that WE were the ones who gave Niall those bruises,”

“Yes! I know Zayn. I saw, we all did!” Harry said

“CALM DOWN!” Liam yelled over the bickering, eveyone’s heads snapped to Liam. Even Niall’s who had been sitting slouched in the corner of the room with his head down, staring at his fingers.

“Who cares what the media says, they always have a say in everything we do whither we like it or not. The most important thing right now it Niall who’s INJURED.”

“How many times do I have to tell you Liam. I’m fine. You’re making a big deal out of nothing.” Niall said

“Those bruises aren’t nothing, Ni. Someone obviously did this to you,” Louis said moving to the younger lad and putting an arm around him.

“Please, Ni. We just want to help,” Harry said, tears welling in his eyes that everyone could see he was struggling not to let fall. “Please,”

“I’m fine. Your all over reacting. Nothing happened, I just fell down the stairs,”

“Bullshit, just tell us who did it so we can beat them up for bothering you,” Zayn’s voice was calmer then it had been yesterday when they had tried to get Niall to tell them before, Liam wondered if he had notice Niall flinch too.

“Niall, this is serious. If someone is hurting you, you need to tell someone so we can do something about it,”

Niall looked at Liam and shook his head, pinning a false smile of his face.

“That’s real sweet of ya, Li. I’d tell ya if someone was hurting me and no-one is.”

For the first time, a seed of doubt was sown in Liam’s mind. Niall had a point, he would have come to them the first time someone had hit him. Niall would never let someone treat him like that. On the other hand though, some of the bruises did look like hands and Niall had lied about how he had received them.

“Maybe your right,” he sighed, “Maybe we over thought everything. We’re sorry for not believing you, we were just worried,”

Niall nodded, a look of relief momentarily washing over his face. Zayn and Louis didn’t look too happy and Harry just looked confused.

“I’m going to head up to my room, I want to relax for a bit before the concert,” Liam said, leaving the room, he knew without looking that the other lads would make up some excuse or the other to join him.

Few minutes later and the other lads, exculding Niall, joined Liam.

“What the hell Liam, why are you just letting it go? Did you not see those bruises?” Louis asks as soon as everyones in Liam’s room.

“Yes, I did see those bruises and they obviously are from someone. But he’s our friend and we have to trust him on this, he’ll pull away from us otherwise”

“Or he’ll never tell us what actually happened and just make up some other shit that’s more believeable and we’ll never know what actually happened,”

“Exactly,” Liam grinned, Zayn got it “He said he’d have told us if someone abused him and maybe we all just over analised it, he could have just been mugged and not told us,”

“Some of the bruises are old, Li,” Louis protested, refusing to back down just yet.

“They could be completely unrelated, you heard Ni, if someone was… harming him, he would have told someone,”

“What if he was too scared to? Or he thought he was protecting us?” Louis pointed out, making Liam stop and think, it sound like something Niall would do. He was confused, torn between facing the acceptence that maybe someone DID hurt Niall and denying forcibly with all his existance.

Who could hurt Niall though? Charming, funny, sweet, adorable, lovable Niall, surly they had the wrong person? Niall was like their little brother, like Harry, he was the baby of the group and they were all protective of him.

“I don’t know!” Liam exclaimed running his hands through his hair, “How can you know when he won’t tell us!”

“I think-“ Harry started, causing Liam and Louis to both look at him, Zayn was busy on his phone, “I think it’s best if we just left it for the moment. It’s obvious Niall won’t tell us anything for whatever reason, and we can’t do anything unless we know what’s going on.”

“I don’t like it,” Louis muttered, “I just want to walk up to whatever jackass who hurt Niall and punched them straight in the face. I don’t care if it was the Queen herself!”

“Don’t talk like that,” Liam reproached, “Violence doesn’t always solve everything we should try fix things peacefully first,”

“Peace doesn’t always fix things either. Even if violence may not fix this I’d feel a damned lot better about it.”

Zayn wondered out of Liam’s room with Harry trailing behind, Harry didn’t want Niall to get suspicous about why they had all ditched Niall, and Zayn wanted some peace and quiet.

Louis slipped his arm around Liam’s shoulders, “Don’t even try to tell me off, you know I’m right.”

Liam didn’t even bother to argue, he wasn’t in the mood for a fight.

Instead he just ignored Louis and pulled up his laptop. Once he was logged on he opened up Google and typed in _‘symptoms of abuse in adults’_. He didn’t care if Louis was watching him or not. He had to know, just in case. After all it was better safe then sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam thought the concert went better then he had expected it too. Niall had been just as active as he always was and the fans just as wonderful as they always had been. Of course there had been a few incidents where fans had been persistant in wanting to see Niall’s bruises, but had backed down when they realised Niall wasn’t going to take his top off.

He’d kept a close eye on Niall, they all had. He didn’t think the fans had picked up on it at the concert. He hoped they hadn’t. He didn’t want them to worry that Niall wasn’t hurt in a skiing accident when it could be nothing. With his ‘research’ from the night before he knew what he was to look for, but so far aside from bruising there hadn’t been much different with Niall or the way he had been acting, at least not that Liam noticed.

Now, all five of them were on the way to their first interview since the incident and they were all nervous. It was obvious the interview was going to be directed away from the usual ‘what do you plan next’ ‘girls’ or ‘who’s single and who’s availible’ questions.

All too soon they arrived at the Studio and were being ushered into the room where the interview as being tapped.

“Hey boys, ready to go?” one of the crew members asked.

Liam nodded, glancing at the other lads. He didn’t think they were ready. The only reason he had said yes was because he didn’t think they ever really would be.

They all squished together on the couch, it was a tight fit but none of them really wanted to sit sepreate from the others.

“So lads, there’s been some excitement over your recent signing, how have you been handling it?” Their interviewer asked once they’d gone through the usual introductions.

“Great,” Louis replied, “It’s almost normal to have media attention focused on us in one way or another. It’s irritating about some of the things they’ve been writing in the tabloids aren’t true.”

The interviewer nodded, “Niall, how do you feel about it?”

Niall looked up, “Annoyed really, they’re making a big deal over a small accident.”

“Do you always have small accidents that no-one knows about?” Liam shifted uncomfortably, he didn’t like the direction the question seemed to be heading in.

“No?” Niall replied, sounding confused.

“We don’t ski often,” Harry added, Zayn raised his eyebrow in question ‘we’?

“Don’t give me that crap, no-one bys that sking story.”

“I by it,” Louis replied, “I trust Niall’s word, he wouldn’t lie to us about those bruises,”

“That’s because he thinks he’s protecting you. He doesn’t want to ruin your dreams and he doesn’t want you to get hurt either.”

“Are you suggesting that someone hurt Niall?” Zayn asked

“Yes that’s exactly what I’m saying,” The interviewer gave him a challenging look. Liam looked around trying to signal to the crew to cut the interview short. This was not going the way it was supposed to.

“Not possible,” Zayn dismissed her words, “We’d never let anyone hurt Nialler,”

“Unless it was someone they were friends with.”

“What?”

The interviewer rolled their eyes, “Don’t play dumb with me. It’s not hard to figure out you beat Niall up.”

“Excuse me?”

Liam had given up on trying to signal to the crew, it was obvious that no-one was going to cut the interview short. Probably enjoying the show too much.

“It’s not actually that hard to figure out. Louis wouldn’t have pulled off Niall’s shirt if he had bruised Niall and your Pakistani. Everyone knows Muslims are violent terrorists.”

“That’s not true!” Louis, Harry, Niall and Zayn exclaimed at once. Liam was distracted trying to get someones attention to fully soak in the interviewers words.

“What do you think Liam?” The interviewer asked him

“Huh?” he asked focusing back on the interviewer.

“Would Zayn hurt Niall?”

“Course not!”

“You answered that fast, is it ‘cause you know where they came from?”

“A skiing accident, I thought we established that?”

“Was it you that hurt Niall?”

“What!” Liam couldn’t believe what he was hearing

“Liam wouldn’t do that!” Louis, Niall, Zayn and Harry chorused.

“You do boxing and you’re daddy direction, you probably punish the lads when they don’t obey the rules.”

“That’s not true!” Harry exclaimed

“Yeah, he just yells at us a lot and that’s only if we really tick him off.” Louis added

“He’s sitting really close to Niall, is that so Niall won’t give you away on live television?”

“That’s ‘cause were all squished together on this couch.” Louis said, his eyes narrowed in slits as he glared.

“Niall isn’t being abused by any of us.” Zayn said, he had been rather quiet since the interviewer had taken a snip at him. Liam hoped he wasn’t taking what she said to heart.

“Prove it, take off your shirt, Niall, and prove it.”

Niall stood up, “I don’t have to prove anything to you if you’re going to make up shit about me mates.” He walked off

“So which of you four likes Niall the least?” the interviewer asked as soon as he was out of sight.

“We all like him equally,” Liam said, “We’re all close like brothers, there’s no I like this one more than that one, about it.”

“I thought you said I was your favourite,” Harry pouted looking at Louis

“I thought I told you not to tell the others that, you don’t want them to get jealous.” Louis replied in a lighter tone.

Zayn stood up.

“Where are you going Zayn? Off to beat Niall up?”

Zayn spun around, “I’m going to make sure that my band mate, my brother is okay after he had to put up with a bitch calling him a liar.”

“Now that he’s gone you can be honest lads, has Zayn ever hit you?”

Louis leaned down and whispered something in Harry’s ear. Harry grinned.

“Yes”

Liam looked at Harry with wide shocked eyes. The interviewer’s eyes lit up, “Really?”

“Yes, we were playing tag and he was it. He hit me then.” Harry laughed at the interviewer’s disappointed face.

“Liam hurt me once; he kicked a ball at my face.” Louis said

“We were playing soccer and you were goalie,” Liam defended himself, he was catching on to what Louis was doing.

“But there was this one time when I swear Harry was trying to kill me!”

“Oh, I remember that!” Louis exclaimed, “And Niall stepped in and saved you.”

“Really?” So it was you that hurt Niall, Harry?” the interviewer asked hopefully

“God no!” Harry laughed, “We were playing a nurf war and I would have killed Liam if Niall hadn’t got me first,”

The interviewers face fell.

Feeling a little sorry for them Liam said, “Niall really did hurt himself in a skiing accident. We weren’t lying,”

“Yeah, sorry that there’s no exciting story, but he really did.” Harry added, “I know, I was there. We snuck out at night to avoid attention and Niall didn’t see the rock in front of him and he fell down the face of the mountain. It was really scary, I didn’t know where he had landed and it was dark and hard to ski down to where he was. He was fine just a bit beat up when I found him. We didn’t tell anyone ‘cause we didn’t want to get into any trouble.”

Liam tried really hard not to stare at Harry and give the lie away.

“I’m not sorry at all, if you’re going to be a racist rude racist cunt than you can go to hell for all I care. I’m not sorry if we ruined your perfect news story with the truth. The world shouldn’t have to put up with bitches like you.”

Louis got up and walked off, Liam and Harry followed behind as they went in search of Niall and Zayn.


	6. Chapter 6

They found Niall and Zayn in an empty studio that Paul had directed them to, Niall was crying on Zayn’s shoulder he was saying something, but his words were too muffled for anyone to hear them.

“I’m so sorry Zayn, I should have said something,” Liam said, his words coming out in a rush. Ever since the interviewer had accused Zayn of beating Niall, Liam had felt guilty that he hadn’t denied it instantly.

“It’s fine, Liam.” Zayn replied, “Nothing you could have done,”

“It’s my fault anyways,” Niall said, coming out of Zayn’s arms so he could look at them. His face was red and blotchy from the tears he had shed. “It’s my fault all of this happened,”

“No it’s not, Ni. That interviewer shouldn’t have been asking those questions.” Zayn said, the others nodded in agreement.

Niall shook his head, “But if I wasn’t so stupid, than this wouldn’t have happened,”

“You’re not stupid,” Harry said, “However you got those bruises, you’re not stupid,”

“Yes I am, you wouldn’t be saying that if you knew,” Niall replied

“Knew what?” Liam asked was Niall finally going to tell them how he actually got the bruises.

“It doesn’t matter,” Niall said, looking at his feet.

“You can tell us,” Zayn said

Niall looked up and shook his head, uncertainty in his eyes, “No, I can’t”

Worried Niall would start crying again, Liam wrapped an arm around Niall’s shoulders and gave them a small squeeze, “It’s okay, we won’t force you to do anything,”

Niall nodded and sighed, “It’s just… It’s just complicated, that’s all”

The door opened, “Are you lads ready to leave?” Paul asked. Niall nodded pulling away from Liam and walked to the door. Slowly the others followed him out.

The ride back was silent; everyone was lost in their thoughts, even Louis. In fact, Louis hadn’t said anything since the interview had ended. Liam made mental note to talk about it when they got back.

Once they made it back to where they were staying, Liam followed Louis into the lounge, but before he could ask Louis if they could talk in private, Louis spoke.

“Niall can we see those bruises?”

Niall spun around from where he was heading into the kitchen, “What?”

“Can you show us your bruises?”

“You… you’ve already seen them though?” Niall frowned

“We didn’t really get the chance to,”

Liam stepped closer to Louis, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“Louis, I think you should st-“ he said

“NO!” Louis cut him off, “Niall’s been keeping secrets and we’ve just LIED to our fans for him, we’ve put up with a bitchy interviewer accusing us of hurting Niall, the least HE could do is show us those damned bruises that are causing us so much trouble!”

Niall flinched and backed up, but what surprised Liam more than anything was that Harry did too.

“Louis-“Liam tried again

“No! Liam, I want to know what’s going on!”

Niall took off his shirt and threw it to the ground beside him, “There! Jus-just don’t fight… please” he pleaded.

The room fell silent and everyone began to make their way to where Niall was, Liam felt sick as he stared at the bruises for a second time.

“Oh my God!” Zayn mumbled next to him.

Now that they were closer to them, Niall’s bruises looked exactly like the bruises Liam had seen on the web.

“Niall…” Liam breathed out, his heart welling with pain for his friend, tears collected in his eyes. How could someone hurt Niall so bad? How could Niall have not told them? They would have protected him.

Niall closed his eyes tight as they gazed at his various bruises; some of them were still purple while others were greens and yellows. Zayn ran his fingers gently over the darker ones, while the others just looked.

“Have you been looking after them?” Liam asked, “Creaming and icing them?”

Niall opened his eyes and sought out at Liam, nodding a little when their eyes met.

“Can-can I put my top back on?” Niall asked softly

Liam nodded and picked up Niall’s shirt, handing it to him.

“Why didn’t you tell us, Ni?” Louis asked as Niall pulled his shirt back on, “We would have done something,”

“NO!” Niall exclaimed, than flinched back a little, “No, I couldn’t let you do that,”

“And why not?” Zayn asked

Niall shook his head, tears pooling in his eyes, “You can’t tell anyone, please don’t tell anyone!”

“We shouldn’t we? This has to stop!” Louis exclaimed

Tears feel out of Niall’s eyes, “No, please don’t say anything! I don’t want the fans to find out. They’d hate me!”

“Just tell us who it is and we’ll sort this out!” Zayn said, his hands were curled in fists by his sides.

“No!” Harry exclaimed, when everyone’s eyes landed on him he cowered back and stuttered out “I-I m-mean you sh-should l-listen to Ni, we-we shouldn’t d-do anything un-unless he’s c-c-comfortable with it,”

“Harry, do you know something that we don’t?” Louis asked stepping closer to Harry,

“No,” Harry said, his voice rose slightly so it was obvious he was lying.

“Leave him alone, he was only doing what I asked,” Niall said

“You said you had it handled!” Harry exclaimed

“I do,” Niall replied,

“No you don’t,”

“I do, tell him Li.” Niall looked at Liam pleading with him to defend him

“Sorry, Ni, but I don’t think you do,” Liam said feeling bad for his younger friend but also not wanting to lie to him either.

Niall looked at Zayn and Louis for help.

“Nothing about that looks ‘handled’ to me,” Louis gestured to Niall’s torso whereas Zayn just shook his head.

Niall sighed, “Just… can you guys promise to leave it alone for now. It’s not that bad and I can handle it,”

Louis scoffed, “That doesn’t look like you ‘can handle it’,”

“I can just give me time,”

“Who is it, Ni?” Zayn asked, “Just tell us and we’ll do something about it. They won’t hurt you again,”

“I can’t let you,” Niall said

“Why not!” Louis shouted, Niall flinched and Liam didn’t miss the way he moved closer to him and Zayn

“’Cause I’m not allowed to,” Niall replied, “I’m not even supposed to show you the bruises,”

“Fine! If you won’t tell us, then keep allowing yourself to get injured and see if we care!” Louis stormed out of the room

Niall crumpled; Liam and Zayn caught him before he fell and lowered himself down gently, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,”

Harry came over and crouched beside Niall as he continued to cry, “Ni, he’ll come around, he’s just worried about you,”


	7. Chapter 7

Liam was certain now that Niall was being abused, he was just as certain that something was bother Harry. It had been a week since they had seen his bruises and Niall wouldn’t say anything more about them. Sometimes Liam thought he was going to, but then Niall would pause and say something else.

Harry was quieter than normal, more solemn, serious. Occasionaly he would stutter and it was a little worrying since he wouldn’t tell anyone what was bothering him. Liam wondered if it had anything to do with Niall’s bruises. He thought it did and as much as he wanted to ask. He didn’t. It was infuriating to say the least. No matter how much he wanted to, he wouldn’t. He didn’t want Harry or Niall for that matter to withdraw if he pushed them to hard for an answer. So he said nothing and kept his questions to himself.

Zayn acted normal. Like Liam he didn’t want to push Niall with the questions and scare him off telling Zayn what had happened, but Liam believed that he didn’t ask because Zayn didn’t want to lose his temper in front of Niall and scare him. If Niall was being abused like they all feared he was than he could end up thinking they would hurt him. Liam knew that was the last thing Zayn wanted to do. Zayn loved Niall. Sometimes he would tell Liam how angry it made him that he couldn’t do anything to protect his little brother. But generally he stayed calm on the outside saving his rage for when he could unleash it on the person (or people) who had hurt Niall.

Louis however was a rollercoaster to say the least. He was persistant in knowing what was going on with Niall and Harry. Unlike Zayn and Liam, he couldn’t keep his frusteration in and often ended up yelling at them when they tried to dodge his questions. Liam could understand his frusteration, although he wished Louis would leave it alone because they were so obviously not going to spill. It was beacause he cared. Liam could count the number of times Louis had come to see him, crying because he cared too much. Louis worried over them, he had told Liam how he hated feeling useless because he couldn’t help his brothers. Something Liam and probably Zayn could both relate to.

Now was probably one of the more peaceful times they’d had all week. Sitting with his arm around Louis and Niall’s head on his shoulder Liam realised how much he’d missed the normalicy. They were watching football (soccer) and eating chips, enjoying having a break from all the excitements of interviews, signings and concerts.

“Niall stop hogging the chips” Harry whined.

“Get yer own,” Niall said, “Thease are mine,”

“But… you ate mine,”

Niall tried his smirk, “You’re fault for leaving them un attended,”

“You ripped them out of my hands and ate them!”

“That’s yer problem not mine. Now if ye don’t mind I’m eating MY chips,”

“Technically they’re my chips, Niall.” Zayn spoke up. Niall just laughed.

“They’re mine now,”

Liam felt now he should probably step in before this became a full fledged war.

“Harry why don’t you have my chips?”

“Fine,” Harry grumpled

“Yes!” Louis exclaimed jumping out of his seat.

“What?”

“Did you seriously just miss that goal?”

Liam looked back at the players on the screen and sure enough their team was up 3-2.

Later, after the game Liam was in his room reading when the door cracked open.

“Can… we um… talk?”

Harry asked. Liam looked at Harry’s red eyes and put his book down straight away. He was a bit surprised though that Harry was coming to talk to him rather than Louis who was his best friend.

“What’s wrong mate?”

Harry stood still in the doorway fidling with his fingers. He appeared to be thinking hard. Liam sat quietly watching him. Waiting for Harry to speak. Suddenly Harry turned around.

“This was a bad idea. Maybe I should go.”

“No stay,” Liam said patting the sheets next to him, “Tell me what’s wrong, maybe I can help,”

Harry sighed. They stayed there silently for a few minutes before Harry began to speak.

“I… um promised someone something,” Harry paused, “But um… I think I should break the promise,”

He stopped and looked at Liam, waiting for him to respond.

“You promised them, Harry, you can’t break a promise,”

Harry sighed, “I thought you would say something like that. I should go. I shouldn’t’ve come.”

He hung his head down so Liam couldn’t see the tears in his eyes.

“What do you want me to say?” Liam looked at Harry, noticing his shoulders shaking, “What’s the matter Harry? Come here,”

Harry kept his head down as he hesitently made his way to Liam. He sat down next to him, his crying never stopping. Liam rubbed his back comfortingly.

“Tell me what’s going on Harry” Liam tried to keep his tone firm but gentle. He needed Harry to tell him what was going on, what was bothering him. He couldn’t scare him off.

“I can’t, Li. I can’t. I promised.”

“Harry… I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on,”

Harry took a few deep breaths, “Well, umm,” he cleared his throat, “There’s this… person and something happened that caused me to find out something. They made me promise not to… tell. Only I think um, maybe I should? Cause… like they said they would sort it out and… I don’t um… think that this person has,”

Liam nodded slowly, his mind reeling with the information, “Okay…” he said, wondering if Harry had anything else to add about whoever this person was that Harry was talking about.

“So… should I like… tell?” 

“Hang on,” Liam pinched the bridge of his nose and thought for a moment, “What is this problem this person supposidly hasn’t taken care of?”

“I can’t tell you,”

Liam sighed, “This sounds serious Haz,”

“It is,”

“Well… I don’t know what the situation is but… if this person is being hurt or something I think you should tell someone,”

Harry’s eyes widened and Liam could detect a trace of panic in them, letting Liam know that he had hit the problem dead on the nail. Harry buried his face in his hands.

“But I promised them, Li,” he whispered when he had removed his face, “I can’t break a promise.

“Harry…” Liam spoke slowly, unsure of how to put what he was thinking into words. “If someones getting hurt than I think it counts as an exception,”

Harry didn’t say anything. He sat next to Liam playing with his hands. Liam sat next to him trying to think of who it could be that Harry was talking about… if couldn’t be Niall? Could it?

“Who are you trying to protect, Harry?”

Harry ignored him.

“But… uh… if the person says it will get worse if I tell anyone do I still tell?”

Liam sighed, he didn’t know how to respond to that question.

“How about you tell me what’s going on and I’ll tell you what I think?”

He knew it was a risky thing to say, but he hoped that Harry would accept his offer and he could find out exactly what was bothering him so much.

Harry shot up from his seat, shaking his head back and forth in panic, “NO! I can’t, I can’t. I promised I wouldn’t tell,”

“Harry calm down, just tell me what’s going on. I can help,”

“I can’t tell, otherwise they’ll get hurt worse and they’ll hate me forever! I can’t have that happen,”

“Harry-“ Liam began, trying to get the lad to calm down, but he wasn’t listening.

“No! I’m not talking anymore!”

Harry sprung up, away from Liam’s touch and sprinted out of the room as if hell and all it’s demons were chasing after him.

Liam flopped down onto his bed. He cursed himself for taking the risk when he knew it could freak Harry out like it did. Now there was no way of him knowing if the person Harry was referring to was Niall or not.

When did everything get so complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise to everyone who's reading any of my stories and been awaiting updates on them. I'm having a few issues lately and it seems that problems like to come in packs and everything's really tough. Unfortunately I haven't fixed them and it could be some time until my next update (I hope not!) but if it is please bear with me and I apologise in advance if that happens.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry doesn’t talk to Liam the next day, or the one after that, or the one after that. Eventually it’s been a whole week since Harry spoke to Liam and the other lads have started to notice.

“What’s up with you and Haz, did you guys get into a fight or something?” Zayn asks while the two of them and Louis are chilling at the flat while Niall and Harry are out.

“Yea, Harry won’t tell me,” Louis said leaning forward, he scowled, “I’m getting sick of all thease secrets. Is it like catching or something?”

Liam sighed, “I don’t think I should be telling you if Harry wants to keep it a secret.”

Zayn shrugged and turned on his phone and started typing. Louis however wasn’t so willing to let the conversation go.

“Just tell us,” Louis said, “I’m sick and tired of everyone keeping secrets all the time. First Niall, then Harry and now you! Do you not trust us? Do you think we don’t care or something?”

“I would tell you but it’s not my secret to keep. It’s Harrys and if he wants you to know he’ll tell you and if he doesn’t want to share it with you than you have to accept it.”

Liam tried to explain it, but he could see as he spoke that his attempt was futile. Louis wasn’t listening to him.

“But he won’t tell me!” Louis exclaimed, “I don’t know anything anymore. I don’t know who hurt Niall. I don’t know whats bothering Harry and now I don’t know why you and him aren’t talking anymore.”

“Louis stop it!” Liam yelled back, “I’m just as frustrated as you are, but I’m respecting their privacy.”

He just want’s Louis to calm down. Louis can’t but he’s only going to make things worse.

“I thought we were a band!” Louis yells, “I thought we had no secrets,”

It’s pointless arguing with Louis when he’s like thim. Liam’s beginning to feel like a parrot, Louis’s not listening to a word he says. Rather than repeat him self, and end up most likely losing his temper, Liam walks away.

His timing couldn’t have been more perfect, just as he steps out of the room, he catches Harry and Niall sneaking through the back door. Niall’s hunch over and heavily leaning on Harry. It’s obvious he’s in pain even though Liam can’t see his face. Theres a brief milisecond where Harry and Liam’s eyes meet, then Harry’s nudging Niall and Niall’s attempting to straighten himself up.

Liam wants to kill someone, especially when he sees the bruise on Niall’s face. He pushes aside though. First and foremost is Niall. Liam’s quick enough to realise he has a chance to prove to Niall that he’s trustworthy.

He rushes to help them and makes it just in time to catch Niall as he begins to fall.

“Louis’s probably still mad at me, but you need to hurry incase he suddenly decides to apologise!” Liam hisses, acting like he’s a part of this as he helps Niall to his room.

They make it to Niall’s room safely and Liam helps Niall lie down on his bed.

“Where does it hurt?” Liam asked softly. He’s trying to be as cautious as he can, he doesn’t want to scare Niall into closing himself off again. If he can convice Niall he can trust him, then maybe he can find out who did this to Niall and make them pay.

Niall clung onto the bottom of his shirt, “Nowhere. I’m fine,”

“Niall, don’t lie to me. I just want to look, okay,”

“My-my ribs,” 

Liam carefully slide his hands under Niall’s shirt and rolled it up. He nearly gasped when he saw the massive purple bruise that was covering Niall’s lower rib cage.

“Niall, how’d you get that?” He asked, his fingers tracing over the bruise gently. Niall winced so Liam immediately withdrew his hands.

“It doesn’t matter,”

“Niall, the rib could be broken, or cracked. I think you should get a docter to look at it,”

“No!” Niall exclaimed, “I’ll tell you but… no, no doctor,”

Liam frowned but he reminded himself that he needed to gain Niall’s trust back. Pressuring Niall wasn’t going to get him anywhere, it would only stress Niall out farther and push them further apart. They had already been sparated enough already. Despite the fact Niall was lying in front of Liam, Liam felt as if the two were the fartherest apart that they had ever been. Someone had manipulated Niall enough to make Niall think that he couldn’t trust the other lads or Liam. It angered Liam that they thought it was okay to hurt Niall let alone manipulate his thoughts. Whatever it takes Liam was going to prove them wrong. And to do that he needed Niall on his side.

“Are you sure?” 

“He’s sure,” Harry replied, reminding Liam he was still in the room.

“Oh… okay then. Do you want me to go get an ice pack for that?”

Liam didn’t miss the look Harry and Niall shared between them.

“I… uh yeah, you wouldn’t mind?”

“No, not at all,”

He slipped out the room and walked to the kitchen. To his dismay Louis and Zayn were in the lounge still, that meant he’d have to make something up. He didn’t want to lie to them. Liam hated lying. However if he wanted to gain Niall’s trust he would have to.

As it turned out he didn’t really have to. By putting the ice packed wrapped up and at the bottom of a bowl of popcorn Louis and Zayn didn’t notice. To Liam’s great relief Zayn was too busy on his phone and Louis was still too mad at Liam to ask any questions.

When Liam arrived to Niall’s room, he knocked quietly on the door.

“Guys I brought the popcorn,” He called just incase Louis or Zayn were listening.

From inside the room he could hear Niall and Harry whispering. ‘Popcorn? Why the hell’s he got popcorn?’  
‘I thought he was getting an ice pack,’  
‘Yeah, that’s what I thought too,’

Liam smirked, and pushed the door open. His smirk faltered when he saw Niall was out of bed and walking around.

“Why is Niall walking around? He shouldn’t be straining his rib until we get it looked at and strapped up,”

“Why have you got popcorn?” Harry countered

“Because otherwise I’d have to explain to Louis and Zayn why I was taking an icepack. I buried it beneath the popcorn,”

“Oh,” Harry relied, “Thanks,”

“So why was Niall walking around?”

“He’s working on making it look normal,”

“They can’t find out, Li.” Niall said

“Why not Ni. We’ve always been open with each other and now your asking me to keep secrets,”

Liam regreted his words the minute he saw the terrified expression on Niall’s face.

“You can’t tell them! They’ll get hurt too. So will you! No. No-one can know you know! They’ll hurt you. No-one can know-“ 

Niall’s breath began to quicken as he kept rambling, his sentances becoming more and more incoherant.

“Liam, what’s happening? What’s wrong with him?” Harry asked his voice a little higher than normal.

“He’s having a panic attack, help me sit him down on the bed,”

Harry nodded and together, they managed to guide Niall to the bed and get him to perch on the end of it. Tears were streaming down Niall’s cheeks and Liam hated to see them there. Niall shouldn’t cry. Ever.

He knelt in front of Niall and gently held Niall’s face in his hands.

“Listen to me, Niall.” Liam spoke softly, trying not to freak out Niall anymore then he already was. No-one wanted that. “I’m not going to tell anyone, if you don’t want me to. Alright? If you don’t want me to tell I won’t.”

Niall quietly nodded.

“And no-one’s going to get hurt. I won’t let that happen, but I can only do so much if I don’t know who I’m supposed to be protecting you from.”

“BUT.” Liam added when he felt Niall begin to panic again, “I won’t force you or Harry to tell me. I won’t pressure you into telling me if you don’t want me to know. I promise, Ni, that I’ll go along with this even though I don’t agree if that’s what you want. I won’t tell anyone anything about any of this, for you,”


	9. Chapter 9

Somehow Liam and Niall end up falling asleep together. Liam finds himself waking up in the middle of the night with his face in Niall’s hair and his arm slung over Niall’s waist. He carefully rolled over and slipped out of Niall’s bed so that he can head back to his own. He’s about to stealthy open Niall’s door when he hears a small whimper. He freezes wondering if he woke Niall up.

“Harry,” Niall murmurs, probably sleep talking.

Liam doesn’t move though, for some reason he can not seem to get his hand to turn the handle of Niall’s door. He stands and watches Niall tangle himself in the blankets like a butterfly in a cocoon. He wonders if the person who’s been hurting Niall knows this. If they know that Niall’s a butterfly hidden away from the world. Do they know how adorable Niall is even when he’s sleeping and Liam can’t see his face.

“Harry, please no, Harry,”

Liam froze wondering what he should do. Was Niall just dreaming or was he having a nightmare.

“You said you wouldn’t hurt them, you promised,”

Liam flicked on the light and sprinted across to Niall, gently trying to wake him up. His heart cracked as tears began to leak from Niall’s closed eyes.

“Niall, Niall you’re dreaming,”

“I’m sorry I’ll listen, I swear I will. Don’t hurt him. Please!”

Liam could feel himself beginning to panic, he had no idea how he was supposed to wake Niall up. Every idea he came up with, he always shot down because it could potentually scare Niall and Liam didn’t want to do that.

“Niall it’s okay, I’m here. Please just wake up,” Liam begged, “Come on Ni, just open your eyes.”

Niall’s eyes flickered a bit. Encouraged Liam kept on talking to Niall, trying to pull him out of his dreams.

Nialls eye’s shot open.

“Niall, can you hear me?”

“What are you doing in me room?”

The panic resides knowing Niall is consciouss again. Consciouss, Liam can help him.

“We fell asleep. Are you okay? It looked like you were having a nightmare,”

“Oh,” Niall blinked, “I’m fine, it was just a bad dream,”

Liam suddenly didn’t know what to say. Perhaps it was because a small part of him had been expecting a different answer. A foolish hope that Niall would open up, even when it was clear he wasn’t going to.

“Night Niall,” He said turning and leaving. Niall would talk to him in his own time. He didn’t get a reply from Niall. His heart pounded painfully in his chest, as he walked back to his own room. He faught every urge to go back to Niall’s room and wrap Niall in his arms, protect him from the nightmares if he could. Niall was fine though, he had assured Liam he was. If he needed Liam he would come to him. So how come every inch of Liam was pulsing to turn and go back to Niall. Why did he need the reassurence of being able to hold Niall, to touch him, see him, when he knew Niall was fine?

It was foolish, Liam knew, to keep feeling like that. He knew he needed to keep in control of himself if he ever wanted to find out what is going on. But when ever part of you is iching just to know, to demand Niall tell him, to hold Niall to the end of forever, to protect him from all the evils of the world.

He ends up spending the rest of the night slipping in and out of sleep. Each time he wakes up, his feet take him back to Niall’s room. He finds himself needing to check that Niall is still alright, before he can sneak back to his own room. He thanks he lucky stars each time he makes it back to his room without being spotted. He’d be relentlessly teased if one of the other lads were to find out and it would put him several steps back if Niall were to know. 

He want’s Niall to know he trusts him and Niall’s not going to do that if he thinks that Liam doesn’t trust Niall already.

Despite the lack of sleep. Liam feels really energetic in the morning, he thinks it’s because he feels like he’s getting somewhere. Harry’s not mad at him anymore and by chance he’s become a part of Niall’s secret. Or maybe it’s the adrenaline pumping from the lack of sleep. He’s awake before everyone else and already cooked through several pancakes before Harry and Louis join him for breakfast.

When Niall and Zayn wake up, he insists that the five of them go out and do something together. His excuse is because they haven’t spent much time together as a group lately. He really just wants to keep an eye on Niall.

Louis suggests surfing. Niall wants to go clubbing. Zayn want’s to sleep and Harry wants to spend the day watching movies and playing board-games. Harry wins. Which Liam’s happy about. In a club it would be too easy to lose Niall and Harry and not all of them are surfers like Louis and Liam are.Board games are something they can all settle on.

It’s just like normal again. No tension in the air as they all just relax and enjoy the presence of each others company. It’s nice.

Louis wins most the games. Liam’s certain he’s cheated at least once, however he doesn’t want to start an argument and spoil the day. Who knew when they’d have another day like this again.

It goes too soon and then they’re being called into rehursals. They’re all slightly dissappointed. Looking at each of them, Liam smiles seeing the smiling flushed faces. They’ve got over their differences for a while and had fun. Liam thinks they should do it more often.

Liam wonders if whoever’s hurting Niall knows that Niall looks so good like this. That Niall looks amazing with a smile on his face and laughter on his lips. Do they know that when Niall’s happy he’s so radient that Liam can’t help but be happy to. Just because Niall is.

He decides the can’t know, because they’re the one taking it away.


	10. Chapter 10

He’s always been kind to Niall. Liam always try’s to be kind in general, but now he’s even nicer to Niall than before. If there’s any way Liam can make life a little easier for Niall he will. He might not yet be able to do anything about the person that’s abusing Niall, but he can help in little ways.

“Ni, you’re handsome, you know that,” Liam will whisper when he notices Niall look uncertainly in the mirror or at photo’s. And Niall will look up with hope in his eyes and give Liam a small smile that makes Liam’s insides flutter happily. Sometimes though, Niall will shake his head and laugh uncomfortably. Liam hates it when he does that. It means that this _human_ this _person_ this _alien_ has got to Niall, has made him feel so insecure he doesn’t believe Liam.

Liam’s hands curl at the thought that someone would dream of making his Niall this insecure. It’s not fair! Niall’s the most hilarious, entertaning, wonderful, amazing, nifty, lovely, cute, beautiful, breathtaking flawless person Liam has ever met. He doesn’t deserve to be insulted and treated like soccer ball. Niall is not to be kicked around whenever someoneo wants. Niall is not to be hurled abuse at. He is not to be hurt full stop.

Not when Liam has anything to say about it.

It really bothers him that someone thinks that they can try and get away with it. It makes him want to punch them in the face.

He get’s chance not long after that.

They’re just chilling together, enjoying having a day all to themselves before they have to appear at the premier later that night. No signings. No concerts. No rehursals. It’s just them for the entire day.

They decide they want to play foot ball, Zayn, Louis and Harry vs Niall and Liam. The games pretty equally matched even though Zayn’s team has the upper hand. Liam’s passing to Niall and Niall’s tearing up the field, Liam’s running to space for Niall to pass.

“Niall over here!” Louis calls.

Niall passes before turning and chasing after Louis, when he realises he’s passed to the wrong person. It was a dirty trick of Louis’s to play, because they change up their teams so often it’s easy to forget who’s against who.

“Sorry,” Niall apologises mourfully to Liam when Harry scores a goal off it.

Liam doesn’t know how he know’s but Niall is beating himself up over the mistake.

“Ni, it was an honest mistake. I’ve done that pleanty of times in the game,” (Which is very true, Louis’s tricked Liam with that trick more than once) “You’ve scored all our goals. I wanted you on my team cause you’re good. Louis plays dirty, and just cause you feel for it once doesn’t make you any less of a football player. Ni, you’re amazing.”

“Thanks Li,” Niall smiles back, his cheeks turning a little red.

Liam blushes as well, heating up. It’s nice cheering Niall up.

They end up loseing the game, and Liam can practically see Niall blaming himself.

He runs over and despite how hot and sweaty he is he slings an arm over Niall’s shoulder.

“Great game Niall, we were fantastic out there! We make a great team dontcha think?”

Louis overhears and yells out “No you guys sucked,”

“We were awesome!” Liam defends,

“Then why did you lose?” Zayn asks,

“Because Liam sucks,” Harry laughs,

“It’s the jeans,” Liam says, “If it weren’t for Niall, I would have been destroyed,”

Niall doesn’t say anything but the small smile on his face and Liam may have thought this a million times already, but it’s the most amazing thing ever. He’ll never stop doing what he can to make Niall smile. Small or large it doesn’t matter as long as Niall’s smiling.

It’s all going so so well, until Niall’s phone goes off and the smile on his face, drops. Liam notices immediately. How could he not when it’s like a light has been switched off.

“What is it?” He asks

Niall looks up, eyes wide, “I have to go in for extra rehursals,”

“But they promised the day off,” Zayn state,

“That’s not fair Ni, they can’t make you go in today.” Louis protests.

Harry, Liam notices, bites his lip and say’s nothing. What’s got him worried?

“It’s alright lads. I’m sure it won’t take that long. I’ll be back before you know it.”

It’s not alright though, cause Niall’s going, he has to work on his day off and there’s something wrong with that. Management promised. Liam’s mind starts to jump from one thing to another, but it’s going to fast for him to follow. There’s this niggling thought in the back of his mind and he get’s this overwhelming sense to protect.

Why?

“I’ll drop you off,” He says before he even know’s what he’s thinking.

“That’s ok, you enjoy you’re day off without me. I won’t be gone for long anyways.”

“How can I enjoy it if you have to go into work?” Liam blurts out, “I love you’re company, I’d miss it too much,”

Internally he want’s to smack himself for that, especially when Zayn, Harry and Louis give him odd looks. But when he sees Niall blushing at the compliment, he forgets all that, because he’s made Niall happy.

“Well we better let you two lovebirds go,” Louis says with a wink that makes both Niall and Liam blush.

Neither of them can get out of there fast enough. Liam, beacause he’s embarrassed and Niall… well Liam doesn’t know while Niall’s rushing, just that he is. They get in the car, Liam at the steering wheel and Niall next to him.

“Li, you really don’t have to come,” Niall says as Liam starts the car, “I can get there fine on my own,”

“I want to Ni. It’s our day hang out together and I want to hang out with you,”

Niall smile’s but it’s tight and worried, Liam tries to sneak glances at him when he can, trying to piece together what’s bothering Niall. Something’s playing on his mind and Liam can’t help but possibly wonder what it could be. Or was it that Niall simply didn’t want to spend time with Liam and was just too nice to say? Liam hoped not.

Time passes quickly, it always does with Niall, and they arrive safely at the studio. Niall rushes inside not even waiting for Liam to properly park the car. Whatever could be on his toes? Liam tries to hurry it up as much as he can, so he can catch Niall up. It’s obvious Niall’s not going to stop and wait for him. It's a little odd, not normal Niall behaviour at all.

He races after Niall, but by the time he gets there, Niall’s vanished to goodness knows where in the building and Liam hasn’t got a hope of finding him anymore. It’s a fluke he does.

He’s just wondering around wondering wherever in the name of love could Niall be. He's walked in so many booths he doesn't really care anymore about how he's embarrassing himself when he walks into one of the soundproof booths and lo and behold! Niall’s there. And he’s not alone…

It takes Liam half a second before he’s flying at the man who has Niall trapped on the ground. It doesn't take two and two to figure this is Niall's mysterious guy, what with the way Niall's lying on the floor moaning in pain with a bleeding nose and all. He grabs him by the collar and throws him against the wall with all the his strength. He’s going to make this as painful as he can. Nobody gets away with hurting his Niall!

“Whoa dude! What the fuck!” The man exclaims, his face slaming to the side after Liam’s blow.

“You deserve it you bastard!” Liam pushes him against the wall for good measure.

“What the fuck did I do?” and boy does that just anger Liam even more

“You were hitting him! I'm gonna kill you!” Liam can’t help but hit the man a couple more times, “You can’t even deny it cause he’s got a bleeding nose and his cheeks all red,”

“Bitch deserved it! He’s fucking pathetic piece of shit!”

Liam loses any self control after that, he can hear Niall telling him vaguly in the background to back off, but it doesn’t regester until the mans wheezing on the ground winded from one hit or another of Liam's.

He turns and spits on him, “You’re the pathetic piece of shit. Stay the hell away from Niall,” Then he grabs Niall and turns and walks off, still feeling hot and angry thinking of the man who’s lying in pain on the studio floor.

Liam doesn’t feel guilty one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has been so long! Where has all the time gone! I'm so sorry. I really hope that this chapter makes up my AWOL
> 
> Also... about my other stories. It could be a while before there are any posts. My dad wrecked my laptop which was where they were all saved. This one I've managed to salvage, but the other's I've only managed to rescue part of and am now having to rewrite parts of them. I am trying to get them up to date, but just to warn you it could be a while :/
> 
> Major Sorry


End file.
